ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Dance
Let's Dance is the first short film of Prime Empire. This short focuses on Jay and Nya having dance lessons and playing Dancy Pants together. Official Description Youtube: After many hours playing his favorite video games at the arcade, Jay’s got some mad skills -and not just at gaming! Wanna see what happens when Nya and Jay take a dance lesson together? Press play. LEGO.Com: After many hours playing his favorite video game at the arcade, Jay’s developed some mad skills -and not just at gaming! Wanna see what happens when Nya and Jay take a dance lesson together? Nobody saw that coming! Plot Jay and Nya stumble into each other at a door at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Jay says how he and Nya cannot get in sync, then he kisses her on her hand. Nya asks if she and Jay could do something fun together since they both have their afternoon free. However, Jay says that he already made plans to go to the arcade and beat a video game, so Nya replies disappointingly that they could do it another time. Feeling guilty, Jay asks if they could do something Nya wanted to do when he came back. Nya says that she has always wanted to take dance lessons to glide across the dance floor. Jay was not feeling interested, asking if there was anything else they could do, so Nya suggested doing something other than video games to expand his horizons. Jay agreed to dance with her on the condition it remains between them. Arriving at Vlad Tutu's dance class, Jay noticed Nya was in a pink robe. He complained about how she never said the occasion was fancy and he will go back and change. However, Nya responded that she wanted to take the event seriously. Tutu arrives at class, saying that his students will learn balance and technique quickly or they would be smushed like ants on the floor. Jay, Nya, and other students like Antonia and Lil' Nelson get onto the dance floor and begin dancing. Nya accidentally steps on Jay, so she apologizes for her action. Jay accepts the apology, suggesting they try dancing again. As they continue dancing, Tutu praises Jay for his dancing but says Nya ruins Jay's form and that she stop looking at his feet. Jay annoyingly looks at Tutu for his insult. Nya asks how Jay is so good at dancing, and he responds that he does not know, though he believes it comes naturally. They continue dancing, but Jay lets go of Nya and she spins into a wall. She smiles in guilt. Jay starts showing off his dance moves, and instantly becomes popular. Overcrowded by his peers, Jay notices that Nya feels gloomy and abandoned, so he walks up to her and asks if they try dancing together one more time. Nya gladly accepts, and they dance well in the end. Walking together on the streets of Ninjago City, Nya thanks Jay for doing something she wanted to do, so as an act of gratitude, she says she wants to do the same and asks if they could do something Jay loves doing. Jay asks if she wanted to go to the arcade with him, and she accepts. At the arcade, Jay shows Nya his favorite game, Dancy Pants. She realizes that the game is the reason for Jay's dance skills, and she points that out to him. Jay asks Nya to join him on its dance floor, but then Lloyd calls about a report that The Mechanic broke into a warehouse. Jay puts his hood on, asking that he send the coordinates and that he and Nya would be there as soon as they can. However, Nya stops him in his tracks, saying that there is something important to do first, so Jay smiles and takes his hood off. They both go onto Dancy Pants's dance floor, then dance along with the game. Jay celebrates, saying they "got this." Jay and Nya high-five, then continue dancing as a crowd of players watches them dance and cheers them on. Cast *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Vlad Tutu - Michael Adamthwaite Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu **Ninjago City ***Vlad Tutu's Dance Class ***Kiddie Arcade Notes *'Narrator': Nya *It is revealed that Nya has always wanted to take dance lessons and that Jay is a great dancer because of his favorite game, Dancy Pants. *This marks the first appearances of Antonia and Lil' Nelson since "The Message," and their first physical appearances since "The News Never Sleeps"; however, they do not speak. Video Let’s Dance! - LEGO® NINJAGO® Prime Empire Original Shorts Gallery Duplicate.jpg Jay and Nya.jpg Antonia dance.jpg Screenshot_20200107-155949.png Screenshot_20200107-155954.png Screenshot_20200107-160000.png Screenshot_20200107-160016.png Screenshot 20200107-160506.png Screenshot 20200107-160401.png Screenshot_20200107-160554.png Screenshot_20200107-160734.png Screenshot_20200107-160834.png Screenshot 20200107-161551.png Screenshot 20200107-161459.png Screenshot 20200107-161444.png Screenshot_20200107-161818.png Screenshot 20200107-161839.png Screenshot 20200107-161833.png Screenshot_20200107-162056.png Screenshot_20200107-162127.png Screenshot_20200107-162139.png Screenshot 20200107-162454.png Screenshot 20200107-162424.png Screenshot 20200107-162510.png Screenshot_20200107-162826.png Screenshot_20200107-162833.png Screenshot_20200107-162856.png Screenshot_20200107-162945.png Screenshot_20200107-162950.png Screenshot_20200107-162956.png Screenshot_20200107-163003.png Screenshot_20200107-163045.png Screenshot_20200108-145243.png Screenshot_20200109-200914.png Screenshot_20200109-200920.png Screenshot_20200109-200938.png Screenshot_20200110-205921.png Screenshot_20200112-205851.png Category:Mini Movies Category:2020 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:Episodes